


Sweet Girl

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Praise Kink, SMUTCATION, Strap-Ons, Vanilla, Voice Kink, sappy as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: She’s okay with calling it love, at least to herself. It's a more accurate word, but it’s beyond even that. It’s a desire to comfort. To cherish. To protect. She’d walk through hellfire, face the shadow of death, fight a thousand Revenants if it meant keeping Waverly safe, keeping Waverly hers, as long as Waverly allows it.





	Sweet Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I *almost* named this fic Heels to Jesus because of the prompt:
> 
> "Prompt! I saw you were taking prompts??? I love everything you write Wayhaught... I kinda got a thing for women who like to be called "sweet girl" while going heels to Jesus ... is that a prompt or did I reveal too much lol"
> 
> Follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr and twitter for more!

Nicole is the luckiest woman in the world. She knows this for a fact. How can she not be, with Waverly Earp—her girlfriend—moaning and shifting beneath her, drinking messy kisses from her lips, legs spread wide and heels to Jesus while Nicole thrusts in and out of her?

It’s an experience she’d tried to imagine in private moments, filling in the details with guesswork. How would Waverly feel around a strap-on? What sounds would she make? Would Waverly’s fingertips trace patterns between her shoulderblades, or rake her nails through them? But now, Nicole doesn’t have to rely on fantasy. The reality is stretched out right in front of her, and it’s so, so much better than anything she could dream up.

“Baby,” Waverly moans, wrapping her legs even tighter around Nicole’s waist. “Baby, please…”

Hearing Waverly call her baby lights a fire in Nicole’s belly. It’s nothing, just a stupid pet name, but it’s also everything. Maybe it’s the way Waverly says it, like an I love you. Maybe it’s the need that breaks in Waverly’s voice. Or maybe it’s not the nickname at all, but the way Waverly bucks and clenches, forcing the seat of the toy to rub against Nicole’s clit. Nicole can’t tell which one it is, but it doesn’t matter. She’s in paradise, and Waverly’s right there with her.

“That’s it, sweet girl,” she mumbles, only vaguely aware of the words she’s muttering into Waverly’s mouth. “You feel so good… so good inside…” It’s true she can’t feel the heat of Waverly’s muscles, but Nicole can feel when she squeezes down, and with Waverly’s hands clutching her back and Waverly’s silky thighs rubbing alongside both her hips, that’s more than enough to put a huge, stupid grin on her face.

It only grows wider when Waverly’s hips buck. Her eyes screw shut, and a shout spills from her lips, tumbling past Nicole’s cheek to fill the rest of the room. It’s loud, louder than most of Waverly’s other whimpers, and Nicole feels a surge of pride at the noise. The fact that she’s the one fucking these greedy sounds from Waverly is absolutely intoxicating, and Nicole craves more.

She speeds up her strokes, and although that earns several breathy gasps, it doesn’t get the moan she’s looking for. She kisses Waverly’s lips, soft and slow at first, then hard and deep, hoping her lover might scream into her mouth. But all Nicole gets is muffled whines, and while she loves those sounds, almost more than life itself, she wants another honest-to-god moan too.

After sucking Waverly’s full bottom lip, Nicole breaks her mouth away, staring down at Waverly’s face with searching eyes. “What is it, sweet girl?” she asks, fighting the instinct to keep thrusting. It’s a trial to rest still inside of Waverly, but she needs to know.

To her surprise, the question does it. Waverly moans and clenches again, spine arching. The hard pebbles of her nipples brush against the tops of Nicole’s breasts, and that’s inspiration enough for Nicole to suck one into her mouth. She rolls her tongue around and over, sucking as she resumes her rhythm.

“Baby,” Waverly sobs again, heels digging hard into Nicole’s rear in an effort to get her deeper. “Your voice…”

Nicole releases Waverly’s nipple with a soft pop, blowing a cool stream of air across it. If Waverly wants her voice, that’s what Waverly will get.

“Anything you want,” Nicole mumbles into Waverly’s neck, grasping her hips and transitioning to short, fast jerks. Waverly seems to approve, because she cries out in delight, thighs tensing and pelvis rolling.

It takes a moment for Nicole to get the stream of words going, but with Waverly going wild beneath her, her confidence is sky-high. “You like this, sweet girl?” she asks, nipping at the lobe of Waverly’s ear. “You like feeling this cock inside you?”

Nicole doesn’t even have time to second guess herself before Waverly lets out a joyful wail. She’s all tossed hair and wide, pleading brown eyes and full lips, and Nicole has to steal another kiss before she can continue. “You’re so beautiful, Waves. My beautiful girl. Taking me so well.”

She’d meant the words to be sexy, a little bit husky, but they come out sappy and lovestruck instead. Fortunately, Waverly doesn’t seem to care. She’s close—Nicole can tell by the quivering of Waverly’s muscles and the restless flexing of Waverly’s fingers on her back. It makes Waverly seem even more beautiful, even more vulnerable, and Nicole feels warmth rise in her chest—not just lust, not just affection, but…

She’s okay with calling it love, at least to herself. It's a more accurate word, but it’s beyond even that. It’s a desire to comfort. To cherish. To protect. She’d walk through hellfire, face the shadow of death, fight a thousand Revenants if it meant keeping Waverly safe, keeping Waverly hers, as long as Waverly allows it.

“I’m here, sweet girl,” she says, using Waverly’s new favorite name one last time. “I’ve got you.”

One more push, and Waverly’s coming around her, for her. She shakes like the last leaf of autumn and her face is flushed just as red, mouth hanging loose as she shouts to high heaven.

“Nicole!”

Nicole isn’t even thinking about her own orgasm, but it hits like a freight train anyway. Feeling Waverly ripple around her is too damn good, and hearing Waverly scream her name is the final push she needs. She presses her tongue past Waverly’s lips, pumping out of rhythm, desperate to get as deep as possible.

Criminy. How did she get so lucky? What did she do to deserve this woman, this beautiful creature coming around her and clawing her back and calling her name? Nicole has no idea, but she’s in too much ecstasy to look a gifthorse in the mouth. The only mouth she’s interested in is Waverly’s as it sucks her tongue and keeps spilling stifled whimpers.

Their shared release takes a while to fade. Even as it winds down, their hips give little stutters, shifting unevenly until they’re simply too exhausted to move. Nicole sinks down on top of Waverly with leaden limbs, taking a deep breath to ease the burning in her chest. Her arms are aching. She’ll need to start working out again if she’s going to spend this much time propped on her elbows.

“Pull out in a minute,” she mumbles, pressing kisses to Waverly’s forehead. “Just give me a…”

“Don’t,” Waverly says, tightening her thighs. “Stay.”

Nicole sighs happily, inhaling the sweet scent of Waverly’s shampoo. “Anything you want, sweet girl. Anything you want.”


End file.
